Just Confess Already
by FI.XiaLeixue
Summary: Summary : Draco dan Harrieta sudah menyukai satu sama lain sejak dari mereka SMP. Saat ini Mereka sudah kuliah , namun masih tidak mau berterus terang satu sama lain. Teman – teman mereka yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah mereka berdua akhirnya turun tangan. Au, Female Harry Potter #ValentineFI2020


Just Confess Already

Summary : Draco dan Harrieta sudah menyukai satu sama lain sejak dari mereka SMP. Saat ini Mereka sudah kuliah , namun masih tidak mau berterus terang satu sama lain. Teman – teman mereka yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah mereka berdua akhirnya turun tangan.

Disclaimer : I am not own anything

#ValentineFI2020

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Draco Malfoy, Pangeran jurusan Manajemen Bisnis yang populer, juga Harrieta Potter Peri Jurusan Forensik. Kita akan mengenal dua anak muda ini. Mari kita membahas fisik mereka. Dimulai dari Draco Malfoy

Pemuda berambut pirang platina dengan bola mata berwarna abu – abu memiliki tubuh altetis hasil dari bermain basket. Jika saja kebiasaan memakai gel rambut dihilangkan, Draco mungkin akan mendapat banyak fans. Draco secara tak tertulis menjadi mahasiswa yang memiliki tubuh seksi di kampus.

Harrieta Potter, Gadis berambut hitam berantakan dan barbola mata hijau indah yang dibingkai oleh kacamata. Harrieta tidak secantik Lisa Turpin, bidadari dari jurusan Fashion. Tapi Harrieta memiliki banyak penggemar. Harrieta mungkin tidak cantik tapi ia memiliki bentuk proposional. Ia memiliki lekukan di tempat yang tepat. Harrieta memiliki sesuatu yang tidak terlalu besar maupun kecil, proposional.

Draco selalu memakai kemeja dan celana panjang ke kampus sedangkan Harrieta memilih memakai dress dengan panjang selutut atau kaos dan celana panjang.

Sekarang kita membicaraka latar belakang keluarga. Draco Malfoy terlahir di keluarga bangsawan Malfoy. Malfoy adalah keluarga Bangsawan tua yang masih memiliki nama serta kekayaan. Secara turun temurun, selalu terjun ke dunia politik hingga Lucius, Ayah Draco menolak untuk mengikuti pendahulunya. Lucius lebih memilih mengembangkan bisnis keluarga. Meskipun ia menolak untuk terjun ke dunia politik,bukan berarti Lucius tidak bisa berpolitik justru ia jenius.

Harrieta Potter terlahir dari keluarga Potter yang cukup terkenal di London. James Potter seorang inspektur polisi sedangkan Lily bekerja sebagai Jaksa penuntut. Ketika Harrieta mengungkapkan bahwa ia ingin menjadi seorang Crime Scene Analysis, Lily dan James cukup terkejut dan mencari tahu kenapa Harrieta memilih karier tersebut. Apapun itu James dan Lily mendukung.

Mengenai Kegiatan luar akademi,

Draco di kenal sebagai pemain basket, Golf, Bowling juga tennis. Harrieta dikenal sebagai pemain Tennis,Figure skate dan Bowling. Keduanya bintang olah raga. Selain Olah Raga, Draco juga bisa bermain gitar dan piano. Harrieta sendiri cukup mahir bermain biola. Mereka berdua juga memiliki suara emas.

Lily selalu mengingatkan Harrieta bahwa setinggi apa pun sekolahmu, Kau harus bisa memasak. Karena itu selain buku – buku pelajaran, Harrieta juga memiliki buku – buku resep masakan. Masakan Harrieta sangat Lezat dan di akui oleh Ron, Seamus dan Dean. Trio itu menjadi kelinci percobaan Harrieta. Tak hanya tiga pria sahabatnya . Keahlian Harrieta memasak di saksikan seluruh kampus, saat Ron dengan seenaknya dan tanpa izin mendaftakan ikut lomba masak kampus. Untungnya menang walaupun juara dua.

Draco adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang ikut menonton. Draco, Blaise dan Theo tengah berada di tribun penonton. Mereka bertiga ah lebih tepatnya, Draco menyeret kedua sahabat untuk menonton pertandingan Harrieta. Menyaksikan sang pujaan hati memasak. "Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu Draco?" tanya Blaise. Draco masih melihat Harrieta yang kini dengan mahir membersihkan ikan. Theo menghela nafas. "Apa yang dikatakan Blaise benar Draco. Kau tahu Diggory?" kata Theo,

"Ada apa dengan Diggory?" tanya putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy tersebut. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada kedua sahabatnya. " Cedric Diggory menyukai peri bermata hijaumu" jawab Blaise.

"Astoria dan Daphne melihat Cedric dan Harrieta berbicara minggu lalu."tambah Theo memanasi Draco. "Jangan bercanda bukankah Diggory jadian dengan Chang" balas Draco.

"Kau tidak tahu? Mereka berdua sudah bubar"balas Blaise. Draco terdiam. Dalam otaknya bagaimana cara membuat seniornya itu menjauhi Harrieta. Blaise memperhatikan sahabatnya itu, seakan mengetahui isi kepala Draco. Tentu saja sebagai sahabat Draco, Blaise mengetahui apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu pada para pria yang mendekati Harrieta. Blaise cukup prihatin dengan kehidupan percintaan Harrieta yang bisa dibilang tidak ada karena ulah sahabatnya. Yang jelas Blaise sudah tidak tahan dengan Draco yang tak kunjung menyatakan perasaan.

Harrieta masih marah dengan Ron yang seenaknya mendaftarkannya lomba kemarin. Harrieta memilih menatap tumpukan kertas dihadapannya,mencoba meredakan kekesalannya. Hari ini ada pertandingan basket , bisa dipastikan Draco akan bermain. Tentu saja Harrieta ingin ikut menonton, hanya saja ia terlalu malu.

Harrieta mengerjakan tugas – tugas dari Professor Snape. Ia enggan menunda tapi matanya juga selalu berpindah dari kertas dan jam dinding. Merasa jengah, Harrieta menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas meja. Demi Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mengikuti kata hati, Harrieta pun membereskan mejanya dan setengah berlari menuju lapangan basket.

Di lapangan basket,

Manik mata abu – abu itu mencari seseorang . Sorot mata itu menampilkan kekecewaan kala menyadari gadis yang ia tunggu tidak ada diantara penonton. Draco pun kembali berkumpul bersama teman – teman timnya. Graham Montogue selaku kapten pun memberikan ceramah sebelum pertandingan.

Blaise yang juga ikut tergabung dalam tim, secara diam – diam memberikan tanda pada Draco begitu ia menyadari kehadiran Harrieta . Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu menoleh dan menyungginkan senyuman kala melihat gadis itu. Namun senyuman itu menghilang kala, ia melihat Cedric Diggory yang menjadi team lawannya hari ini menghampiri Harrieta. Raut wajah Draco mulai berubah tak kala Harrieta memberikan senyuman pada Cedric meski hanya basa – basi. Well, Yang jelas Draco akan membabat habis pihak lawan. Sudah ada hukum tak tertulis di jurusan manajemen bisnis serta team basket. Tidak ada satu orang pun boleh mendekati Harrieta Potter, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa pangeran jurusan manajemen bisnis itu menyukai Harrieta.

Sesuai dengan janji Draco, ia mengalahkan team lawan tanpa memberikan mereka kesempatan mencetak nilai. Draco juga menikmati raut wajah bahagia Harrieta saat dirinya mencetak score.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Harrieta bertepuk tangan saat Draco berhasil memasukkan bola ke keranjang basket. Memberikan dukungan. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendukung Draco. Pertandingan pun berakhir. Harrieta masih duduk di bangku penonton untuk memeriksa ponselnya. Ibunya, Lily mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat. Lily memintanya untuk tidak terlambat pulang. Harriet asik membalas pesan ibunya hingga ia tidak menyadari seseorang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Setelah pemaksaan yang dilakukan Blaise untuk membuat Draco mengambil langkah nyata. Akhirnya Draco memberanikan diri mendekati gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya itu. Draco berusaha santai dengan duduk di sebelah gadis itu. "Hei," sapa Draco. Harrieta tersenyum. Aroma vanilla dan lili menyapu indera penciumannya. "Ada perlu apa denganku, Malfoy?" tanya Harrieta yang berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Er.. ummm , Potter apa kau sibuk akhir pekan ini ?" tanya Draco.

"Well aku selalu ke perpustakaan saat akhir pekan . Selain ke perpustakaan aku tidak ada rencana lain."jawab Harrieta.

"Kalau begitu, Bagaimana bila aku mengajakmu makan malam?" tanya Draco. Harrieta menatap pemuda berambut pirang platina disebelahnya tak percaya. Harrieta menganggukkan kepalanya. "A…Aku harus pulang"kata Harrieta gugup. Ia benar – benar malu.

Timeskip

Malam harinya, Harrieta curhat tentang Draco dengan Hermione . Sahabatnya itu mungkin sudah capek mendengar Harrieta curhat. Terkadang Hermione berpikir untuk bergerak menjodohkan mereka berdua. "Serius, Harrieta kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu" kata Hermione lewat telepon.

"Ahh Hermione , aku malu" jawab Harrieta.

"Jujur Harrieta aku lelah. Dengan semua ceritamu, just confess already. Kencan pertamamu dengan Draco. Nyatakan perasaanmu,"kata Hermione.

Kata – kata Hermione tadi membuat Harrieta berpikir. Ia sudah menyukai pewaris Malfoy itu sejak SMP. Selama ini ia diam karena Draco selalu diam. "Tapi Mione , bagaimana bila ia menolakku?" kata Harrieta ragu.

"Aku meragukannya Harrieta"kata Hermione yakin. Faktanya ia tahu dengan pasti Malfoy tidak akan membuat siapa pun yang menyukai Harrieta pergi tanpa sebab jika ia tidak menyukai Harrieta. Menutup teleponnya, Harrieta memikirkan ulang kata – kata Hermione. Ia mempertimbangkan kemungkinan untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Draco.

Menjelang akhir pekan, Harrieta mengobrak – abrik lemari pakaian untuk mencari baju yang akan ia gunakan untuk berkencan dengan Draco. Setelah hampir setengah jam mencari, Harrieta menyadari ia perlu baju baru . "Mooom!" Teriak Harrieta.

Di waktu yang sama namun tempat berbeda, Draco juga tengah mencari baju yang akan ia pakai untuk makan malam bersama Harrieta. Draco sebenarnya sangat gugup untuk kencannya dengan putri tunggal keluarga Potter tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa ia berani mengajak gadis yang ia sukai dari SMP itu berkencan

Timeskip

Restoran La Femme Fatale menjadi pilihan Draco. Pemilik nama lengkap Draco Lucius Malfoy itu sangat tampan dengan kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna yang sama. Draco mengendarai mobil sport yang ia beli menggunakan tabungannya sendiri untuk menjemput Harrieta di tempat yang mereka janjikan.

Harrieta memakai dress semi formal berwarna hijau tosca. Ia sudah menunggu Draco di café depan perpustakaan. Berulang kali, Harrieta melihat cermin kecil untuk memastikan riasannya masih ada. Ia benar – benar gugup. Harrieta menarik nafas panjang.

Suara klakson mobil terdengar, Draco turun dari mobil dan menyapa gadisnya itu. "Kau terlihat cantik,"puji Draco. Harrieta mengucapkan terima kasih dan balas memuji Draco. Layak seorang gentleman, Draco juga membukakan pintu mobil. Satu kata terima kasih keluar dari bibir Harrieta.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua mobil yang mengikuti mereka. Satu mobil berisikan Ron, Neville, Hermione dan Susan, sahabat – sahabat Harrieta. Sedangkan, di mobil lain, berisikan Blaise, Theo, Pansy dan Daphne, sahabat – sahabat Draco. Kedua kelompok itu ingin memastikan bahwa Draco dan Harrieta resmi malam ini.

Restoran La Femme Fatale memiliki dekorasi Perancis klasik. Sangat romantis menurut pendapat Harrieta. Mereka berdua pun memilih menu. Tak jauh dari dua sejoli itu. Sahabat – sahabat mereka berdua saling bertemu. Mereka sepakat untuk membantu Draco dan Harrieta agar bisa resmi malam ini.

"Anak bodoh itu, kenapa tidak membawa bunga" omel Blaise. Untungnya Blaise sudah siap sedia. Ia sudah menyiapkan buket mawar putih. "Aku suka dengan persiapanmu, tapi bagaimana cara kita berikan ini pada Malfoy?" tanya Susan.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Draco sepertinya mengetahui tentang mata – mata yang memperhatikan kencannya dengan Harrieta. Draco pun pamit ke toilet pada Harrieta. Padahal sesungguhnya ia menemui mata – mata.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Draco dari belakang Blaise dan kawan – kawan. "Hehehe halo Draco" kata Theo janggal. Mereka semua pun menjelaskan niat mereka. "Berikan padaku"kata Draco sambil membuka tangannya meminta buket bunga tersebut. Blaise yang tersenyum lebar tentu saja memberikannya.

Harrieta cukup kaget ketika Draco datang dengan membawa buket bunga yang besar. "Terima kasih"kata Harrieta sambil tersenyum membuat wajah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini memerah bak tomat. Makan malam mereka berjalan lancer. Hermione bahkan meminta Live music untuk memainkan lagu romantis.

"Mau berjalan – jalan sebentar?" ajak Draco. Harrieta menyetujui ajakan Draco. Mereka berdua menyusui sungai dekat restoran, tentu saja grup mata – mata mengikuti. Kedua sejoli itu berjalan tanpa suara. Masing – masing dari mereka mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengeluarkan isi hati.

"Um…,"kata mereka bersamaan. Baik Daco dan Harrieta pun tertawa. "Kau saja lebih dulu" kata Draco . Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau saja." Harrieta mempersilahkan Draco. Pewaris Malfoy tersebut berdiri dihadapan Harrieta.

"Harrieta Potter, kau mungkin tidak tahu. Tapi aku menyukaimu dari Smp"kata Draco yang akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya. Harrieta terdiam,termangu. Tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Bisa dipastikan wajah gadis itu memerah. "A..Aku sebenarnya juga menyukaimu."balas Harrieta mengakui perasaannya. Sama seperti Harrieta, Draco juga tidak mempercayai telinganya, namun senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. "So, be my girl?"tanya Draco. Harrieta menganggguk dan kata ya keluar dari bibirnya. Draco pun memeluk Harrieta. Blaise dan yang lain bersorak membuat ketahuan oleh Harrieta.

"Moga – moga , abis ini tidak ada lagi curhatan" doa Hermione yang di iyakan oleh yang lain.

A/N : Yang mau ikut Grup fanfiction Indonesia di WA .. PM aja


End file.
